


Just Tonight

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Leaving Home, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams." - William Butler Yeats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com) for the prompt in the summary.
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by The Pretty Reckless.

“Stop sulking,” Merlin pleaded, packing his things in his bag. “Please.”

“I’m not sulking,” Will refuted. “You’re the one being a selfish bastard.”

“Will!” Merlin said, pulling a face and setting his bag aside. “Don’t.”

He wanted to be more stern with him, argue back, make him see that he was the one being selfish by _wasting_ their last night together. But tears were shining in Will’s eyes and Merlin knew he’d sooner pick a fight than let them fall.

“I have to go, I have no choice,” Merlin said helplessly instead. “Don’t you think if I had a choice, I’d stay?”

“No,” Will said, standing up and shaking his head. “No, you wouldn’t, you’ll be off. You have a whole kingdom to explore. No need for me.”

“Will...”

“Stop that, will you? Saying my name like it’ll make any difference.” He felt the weight of his own tiny kingdom on his shoulders and he slumped back against the wooden beam holding Merlin’s house up. “It was fine when we both had dreams, oh, we were going to explore the world, right to the edge and see everything, never look back. That was fine because we both knew it would never actually happen. But this... you’re ruining the real dream.”

“What?” Merlin asked, frowning. “What real dream?”

“This.” Will held up his hands. “That we’d stay here, together, build something to be proud of. That one day we’d be the ones in charge and nobody could tell us what to do. That was my dream, Merlin, our home. I thought you understood that.”

“I did,” Merlin started, then corrected himself. “I do. But what can I do?”

“You can tell your mum to shove it,” Will said, making Merlin pull another face. “Sorry. I just meant... you could stay.”

“And you could come with me,” Merlin offered, as he’d offered several times since his mother had told him he was being sent away. 

But Will always shook his head and refused him. This time wasn’t any different. “I can’t, you know that.”

“See-” Merlin started but the look on Will’s face stopped him.

“This is _my village_ , Merlin, I can’t give up on that dream. Even if you can.”

“Will...” Merlin said again, because he had nothing else to say. It didn’t stop Will leaving. It wouldn’t stop him leaving in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
